villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Ginyu
Captain Ginyu is the leader of Frieza's's elite mercenary group, the Ginyu Special Forces, the secondary antagonist of the Namek Saga and the Frieza Saga and the main antagonist of the Captain Ginyu Saga. He has the ability to switch bodies with an opponent. He was the strongest of the Ginyu Force (with a power level of 120,000), and, until Goku's power level reached 180,000 from his training in 100 times gravity, he was the fourth strongest fighter in the universe who was after Frieza, Cooler and their father King Cold. But in Dragon Ball Super's Resurrection F Saga, he served as a supporting antagonist before finally dying at the hands of Vegeta. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Hideyuki Hori (DBZ) and Katsuyuki Konishi (DBZ Kai). While in the English version, he was voiced by Richard Newman (DBZ, Ocean Group), Dale D. Kelly (DBZ, FUNimation), the late Brice Armstrong (DBZ, remastered), Richard Epcar (Bang Zoom!) and R. Bruce Elliot (DBZ Kai). History Captain Ginyu Arc The Ginyu Force was called over to Namek by Frieza to take Vegeta's Dragon Balls back from him. After doing a speical dance for Frieza and supplying him with scouters, they go to confront Vegeta and the others. The Ginyu Force arrived at the site where Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan had all seven Dragon Balls. After securing all the Dragon Balls, Ginyu initially decided to fight Vegeta and leave Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo to do rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to fight Gohan and Krillin, but after receiving arguments from them, he decided to take the Dragon Balls to Frieza while the others decided who could fight Vegeta. He then leaves as the others begin to fight. When Ginyu took the Dragon Balls to Frieza, he attempted to summon the eternal dragon, but he didn' know the password, so he was unable to it, and so Frieza left Ginyu to guard the Dragon Balls while he went off to get the password from Guru. By doing to pass the time, Ginyu had Frieza's henchmen try out for the Ginyu Force. He killed one of them, Captain Strong, for being a captain like him, as he believed that he should be the only captain. Then he killed another one for touching a Dragon Ball, which he had forbidden them to do, and then he knocked out the rest of them because they lacked enough style to be on the Ginyu Force. Confronting Goku After Goku defeated Recoome and Burter, Jeice ran off to get Ginyu, who was very angry at him for running away and he nearly fired him. Then Ginyu and Jeice arrived at the battlefield where Ginyu fought Goku. Then he appeared to have a bit of an advantage, until Goku powered up to his full power level, which was 60,000 above Ginyu's. There was nothing Ginyu could do to defeat Goku, so he switched bodies with him, and he injured himself before doing the body swap tecnique. Confronting Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta However, to his disappointment, when he was fighting Krillin and Gohan, he discovered that he couldn't use his mind and body together, he couldn't use his full power. After killing Jeice, Vegeta beaten up Ginyu, who was tired of Goku's body and then he attempted to switch bodies with Vegeta. Then Goku jumped in front of him, and then they were switched back to normal. Then Ginyu let Vegeta beat him up for a while, and then he attempted to take his body again, but then Goku threw a frog in front of him, and then it caused Ginyu to switch bodies with it. Then Vegeta considered to finish him off, but Goku pointed out that Ginyu was no longer a threat, and the former relented, deciding that forcing Ginyu to live the rest of his life as a frog was a more satisfying punishment than death. As a Frog Unable to talk and give the change command, Ginyu remained a frog, at one point he was being chased and kissed by a female frog. However, he was able to switch bodies one more time during the Freeza Saga when he tricked Bulma into putting a universal translator on him, allowing him to steal her body and leave her trapped in Ginyu's old frog body. Then he took the translator off her and then he arrived at the battlefield in Bulma's body, and then he was able to sense energy auras. Then he pretended to be Bulma as he watched the battle, but soon he ended up blowing his cover. Then he attacked Krillin, but he was unable to inflict any damage, so he tried to switch bodies with Piccolo. However, Gohan stopped him by throwing Bulma (in Ginyu's old frog body) in front of him, and it returned Bulma to her own body, while Ginyu became a frog again. Then both Ginyu and Bulma were blown away by the force of the battle when Freeza attacked Goku. Then he was sent to Earth along with everyone else on Namek when Dende summoned the eternal dragon Porunga and wished for everyone except Goku and Freeza to go to Earth. From here, he became the leader of the fish pond at Capsule Corp. Ginyu's appearance was very short in the Cell Games Saga, when Gohan blew out the candles on his cake and then he ended up trashing the cake, then Ginyu was seen in front of Goku's house with tears in his eyes. And his final appearance was in the Great Saiyaman Saga when Sharpner was trying to unmask Gohan (Great Saiyaman) and then he jumped down toward him, but missed because at the last second Gohan bent down and picked up Ginyu. And then Ginyu was finally killed either by Super Buu's Genocide Attack during the Fusion Saga (which destroyed it most of Earth's remaining inhabitants) or when Kid Buu blew up the earth at the beginning of the Kid Buu Saga. This was Ginyu's final appearance in Dragon Ball Z. But he was later seen in Hell in Dragon Ball GT, and was happy to be reunited with his original body. Dragon Ball Super Then Ginyu returns in Dragon Ball Super as a frog. As he witnessed the revival of Frieza with Tagoma and Sorbet putting the remains of Frieza in a container. And a few months later, he snuck onto Jaco's spaceship to get onto the battlefield. Then he approached Tagoma while he laid down after a blow from Gotenks. Then he was able to trick him into switching bodies by writing 'Change' in the dirt. It is also unknown why he got brought back to live after they wished to bring the non-evil people back. One could assume that Shrenon thought that since Ginyu was a frog, he had no moral agency. That and as shown before, he didn't cause any trouble while stuck. Then he ends up attacking the Z-Fighters, with Gohan easily beating him in two blows. then Gohan spared him, which it caused Frieza to try to kill Gohan with his Death Beam Barrage. As Ginyu tried to defend Frieza, Goku and Vegeta showed up and then Ginyu showed some hatred towards Goku and Vegeta for him being trapped in a body of a frog for so many years and then he attempted to attack them out of vengeance. But is then Vegeta killed him immediately with a Ki Blast, and it put an end to Captain Ginyu and his body-switching ways for good. Powers and Abilities As most villains in the Dragon Ball series, Ginyu can fly, use telekinesis, generate multiple ki Blasts, and he possesses superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. His most unique ability was his Body Change. He used that ability to switch bodies for what opponent he goes up against. Aside from his super abilities, Ginyu seemed to be knowledgeable of tactics, both martial and military as he instructed his men in attack styles and then he organized the siege of planets for Freiza. While he and his men were played for comic effect in the saga, Ginyu himself actually seemed to be a source of moral. Then the entire Ginyu force, Captain Ginyu included, seemed to be really skilled at raising spirits and in-fact, each of their boosts or their team-mate's spirits with a variety of poses and cheers. The poses Ginyu does with and for his men weren't just for theatrics sake, but it was a practical form of moral enforcement. He is also ruthless enough to ensure that his men fear him despite treating them well. Notable Techniques Body Change Ginyu's signature ability was being able to swap bodies with another opponent. In doing so, he gained all their powers and abilities. Once shouting "'''Change Now!'"'' with his arms outstretched, Ginyu fired an energy wave from his mouth into the other opponent's mouth. When it is finished, Ginyu was in the other opponent's body, while they were in his body. Then the individuals were shown to retain their own respective voices in their new bodies, making it harder for a person to impersonate the person they swapped with. In preparation for this technique, Ginyu usually begins by injuring himself in order to give a damaged body to his opponent. While the Body Change gives Ginyu an advantage over powerful opponents by effectively swapping power levels from their new bodies, it was shown to have one drawback, any host changing bodies have to take time to get used to their new body before they can use its full power. But this was already problematic enough if the body in question was vastly different from his body, but in situations where the key to accessing the body's maximum power wasn't anything he known about it, or even anything strictly working within the body itself, it can become crippling to his output in relation to what its usual host is capable of. This was made clear in the case of his swap with Goku, as a result in Ginyu bearing a relatively dim power level of 23,000. However, he does gain a slight increase in power after adjusting to Goku's fighting style. Futhermore, he cannot prevent himself from switching with someone or something afterwards as shown when Goku tricked him into changing bodies with a frog. Ginyu Gatling Gun It's more commonly known as Galaxy Dynamite it was Ginyu putting his hands to his sides and then he charges purple energy spheres. Then, as he shouted "You're mine!", he put his hands forward and then he released a massive barrage of energy blasts at the opponent, and causing major damage to his opponent. Then the attack fires like a rapid Gatling Gun. Dynamite Punch Ginyu said "Wide open!" as he elbows the opponent in the face. Then he attacks the opponent with a barrage of punches before punching them away, inflicting a great amount of damage. Ginyu Cannon Ginyu holds his right or left hand forwards, and then he releases a strong purple wave of energy from it. Cause it was more commonly known as the Milky Cannon. Triple Milky Cannon An attack that fires three blasts instead of one Milky Cannon. Dynamite Pressure Ginyu holds his right hand back and then he charges a pink energy sphere. Then he bring his arm forwards and then he fires it towards his opponent. Visionary Attack A Barrage Finger Beam attack. Strong Jersey Strong Jersey consists of Ginyu charging a purple and pink energy sphere around himself, and afterwards charging at the opponent with blinding speed with his elbow, all while he's shouting "You're mine!". Then the attack inflicts a great amount of damage. It can also be charged to deal with more than that by holding the buttons for a second, so Ginyu's fist will glow blue with an electric-like aura, as he generates more ki into the attack. Then he charges in the same manner as before, only inflicting more damage this time. It was exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. Forms Rich Boy In Ginyu's backstory, it stated that he once switched bodies with the richest boy in his class. Goku During his battle with Goku, Ginyu switched bodies with him in an attempt to become more powerful. His attempt failed because of his lack of experience and ended up only gaining a slight increase in power after adapting. Namekian Frog When attempting to switch with Vegeta, Goku threw a frog in front of Ginyu, and it caused him to switch bodies with the frog. He remains this way until ''Super ''unless one counts filler. Bulma Ginyu tricked Bulma into switching bodies with him in the filler episode "Frieza's Boast". Gohan eventually managed to return Bulma to her body before Ginyu could steal Piccolo's body, and it left him stuck in his frog body once again. Tagoma Ginyu took control of Tagoma's body, and then he powered up even further thanks to having greater ki manipulation skills than Tagoma, and it allowed him to draw the body's power out much further. That said, he still got easily defeated by Gohan and killed by Vegeta. Nail Video game only Kuririn Video game only Jeice Video game only Gohan Video game only Vegeta Video game only Gallery Ginyu.png 8st_Eyecatch_01.png|Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Recoome, Burter and Guldo in eyecatch 9st_Eyecatch_01.png|Captain Ginyu vs Goku in eyecatch Navigation pl:Kapitan Ginyu Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Possessor Category:Brutes Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mutants Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Military Category:Lawful Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Warlords Category:Cheater Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychics Category:Tragic Category:Mercenaries Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Disciplinarians Category:Damned Souls Category:Mutated